koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nagayoshi Mori
Nagayoshi Mori is Yoshinari's second son and successor and Ranmaru's older brother. Nagayoshi served the Oda shortly after inheriting the Mori clan and became famous for his monstrous strength and ferocity. His reputation with his fellow retainers varies between a foul mannered ruffian to a man of refined penmanship. His Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is eighty-fifth place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 3-star officers puts him in sixth place. Role in Games Nagayoshi is often a subordinate officer in many of the Oda campaigns –even those in which he didn't participate in– within the Samurai Warriors series. One of his famous weapons was previously used by Tadakatsu and one of his horses appears in the games. A handful of conversations in Sengoku Musou 3: Empires highlight his reputation as a fierce "demon" warrior. Kessen III has Nagayoshi appear as a playable officer after Ranmaru's death at Honnōji. He swears to avenge his father and younger brother in his new duties beside Nobunaga. His starting equipment is the same as his father and brother, and his skills will continue from whatever Ranmaru had learned. If the player continues to use him and beats the game, the skills Nagayoshi learns will be passed down to his father in future new games. Nagayoshi is a character who constantly appears throughout the Nobunaga's Ambition series as an average warrior. His stats for war are slightly above average, but everything else about his character suffers. He is best sent as a support unit for cavalry units, the only troop type which he is high in throughout the franchise. His weapons and armor can be used by other characters. He doesn't make an on-screen appearance but he is mentioned in Geten no Hana Yumeakari. Known as a brave and strong warrior, Nagayoshi's stories about Nobunaga greatly inspired his younger brother during his childhood. While he admires and respects his brother, Ranmaru is vexed that he cannot join his footsteps as an Oda family retainer. Nagayoshi is away from Azuchi Castle because he is currently governing the once-Takeda-owned-lands Shinano. He enters Nobunaga's services after his father dies in Oda Nobunaga Den. Nagayoshi is one of the sturdiest members of the Oda army with high health and good defense. He is a reliable melee unit who can easily back up those in the front lines. Voice Actors *Mick Wingert - Kessen III (English-uncredited) *Hisayoshi Suganuma - Kessen III (Japanese) Live Action Performers *Toshi Takeuchi - Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Fuyu no Jin Oudou Shikkou ~Kiko no Shiroshio Hen~ Quotes *"RAGH–!! They'll regret facing me when I tear off their heads today!" :"Damn! You're tall! Damn! You're great! You don't mess with the Mori Demon when he's rippin' through your army of 20,000!" :"ARGH–!!" :"ALRIGHT–!" :"ARGH––!!" :"YARGH––!" :"Hey, SHUT UP!" :"...I'm sorry, sir." ::~~Nagayoshi and Masanori; 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou *"Ranmaru! I shall avenge you!" ::~~Kessen III Historical Information Japanese Folklore Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Geten no Hana Characters